


Stairway to Heaven

by MothMeetsFlame



Series: Fics for Jeremy :) [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Het, Jeremy Crawford Request, Riding, Stair Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothMeetsFlame/pseuds/MothMeetsFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily's back from a case early, and Will has a surprise waiting for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stairway to Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Jeremy Crawford: sequel. something where bau is wrapping a case and have Emily call Will to come over to her place and when she comes home Will is already there, and could Will come down stairs wet and nude no clothes or towel, but have it not take place in the bedroom?
> 
> If I'd realized that JC was the internet troll I'd been warned about, I would have amped up my game. As it is, the prompt as been filled. Enjoy ;)

“Hey, Will. I hope you get this tonight. I’m just coming off of a case close to home, and it shouldn’t be too late when I get back. I thought, maybe we could do something? Call me back. Love you.”

Emily sighed in disappointment and hung up the phone.

“No date for you tonight?” Morgan asked, coming up from behind her.

“It’s definitely looking that way,” she replied glumly.

“No reason to look down,” Morgan cheered. “How about you come out with me tonight?”

Emily quirked a skeptical eyebrow.

“C’mon, it won’t be that bad. Garcia and Reid’ll be there too. We’re gonna see if we can get Pretty Boy a _girlfriend_.”

 _“Hey!”_ came the angry reply from behind.

Morgan chuckled.

“I will have you know that I am perfectly capable…”

Emily tuned them out and surreptitiously peeked at her watch. It was still early enough in the day that whatever bar they’d go to would be empty. As appealing as teasing Reid sounded, all she really wanted to do was go home and relax, maybe call Will over for a nice dinner and great sex.

“…so are you coming?”

“Hmm?” Emily asked before answering, “I don’t think so.”

“What? Come on, Prentiss. It’ll be fun.”

She laughed. “I’m not really in the ‘fun’ sort of mood.” Which wasn’t necessarily true, but it definitely wasn’t the fun they intended to provide.

Morgan shrugged. “Alright. See you Monday then.”

“Bye, Morgan.” She waved after him as he jogged further into the parking garage. “And make sure he gets laid!”

Reid’s indignant protest could be heard across the hall and had Emily laughing all the way to her own car.

She got in and looked at her cell phone. No missed calls. Not that she expected there to be. Her ringer was up loud enough that she would have heard anything. Wanting to call again, but not wanting to be the creepy stalker girlfriend, Emily tossed her cell phone into the cup holder and drove toward home, wishing that Will would call her back already.

Disappointed and dejected with the lack of response—and on a Friday night, no less—she stopped off at the market for a nice meal for one.

The closer she got to her apartment, the more she was dreading the night alone. Sergio would keep her company, but the thought of spending the night wrapped up in a cat, watching romantic comedies in her living room, wasn’t all that appealing.

Emily unlocked her door and entered her apartment, tossing her purse on the chair by the door before greeting her cat and setting the bags on island in the kitchen.

Whether it was a movement in her peripheral vision or a whisper of sound, Emily didn’t know, but one startle had her staring at the ground in horror as she watched the unmoving silhouette of a man, his shadow cast from the staircase. She backed away from the kitchen slowly and put her back to the wall, drawing her weapon quickly and preparing to catch a criminal in the act.

One calming breath and she was ready.

“FBI, freeze!” she yelled, coming into view of the staircase and getting her first real glimpse of the intruder.

“Whoa-hoa-hoa, Em,” Will said, flustered. He threw his arms up in surrender, dropping his towel in the process. “It’s just little old me.”

Emily dropped her weapon, angling it toward the ground, and let out a relieved chuckle. “What are you doing here?”

“I got your message and decided to surprise you,” he said, coming closer. “Thought my lady deserved a night of romance.” His smile drew a similar one from her.

“Is that why you’re naked?” she asked with a smile. She had no qualms with enjoying the view while she holstered her weapon.

He wrapped his arms around her and chuckled. “Just came off a case,” he explained. “I thought I’d have a little more time to prepare for a nice,” he kissed her, “romantic,” another kiss, “night in.” Then end of the sentence was saved for a pull of her lips as he bit down just enough to sting.

“Like rose petals on the bed?” she asked with a playful smile that none too skeptical.

“Maybe,” he teased, sensually capturing her mouth.

She kissed back, wrapping her arms around his bare torso, feeling the heat still rolling off of him from his shower. He growled into her mouth, pulling her closer, and she reveled in the way his arms felt tight and protective around her.

“Don’t think we’re going to make it to the room,” she said, panting with lust while he kissed a trail down her neck. His fingers tugged on her pants, loosening them until they slid off to reveal red lace panties she’d only ever worn for him.

She squealed when he pulled her down below him, angled awkwardly in the middle of the steps. She wasn’t uncomfortable though as his hard member bobbed above her, tapping her wet clit through the thin cloth.

It was a clash of teeth and lips and tongue, neither of them thinking with any part of their brains that wasn’t pure instinct. They kissed and licked, pinched and moaned, switching positions on the stairs until they were comfortable enough to finish ridding themselves of unwanted clothing. Emily’s clothes were gone and she straddled him, panting and moaning, above his waist while he sucked a rosebud nipple into his mouth. She gasped at the sensation of his uncovered cockhead rubbing her clit, wanton with the dual stimulation.

With a turn of his hips, Will was at her entrance, pressing in lightly, waiting for her to make the next move. She took it. Emily pressed herself down, nearly shrieking with the feel of him stretching her open, the impossible heat sending sensations of pure pleasure through her.

“Hot damn, Em,” Will groaned, holding her hips and helping her settle on top of him.

She slid down his impossibly large shaft until she was flush with his thighs, moaning at the thickness inside of her. Then she lifted herself up, hovering above him with only the head inside before she plunged down, taking him in stride, reveling in the gasps and moans beneath her as she rode him hard and fast, hips rising and falling, shooting burst after burst of pleasure through her.

Before long, they were both shaking with the strain of holding back the rising tide inside of them.

Emily came first with a shout, inner muscles rippling, coaxing Will to completion. Eyes closed as she shivered with her own orgasm, she wasn’t able to see the hot stream of come that shot from Will’s engorged cock when he pulled out of her.

She could feel it, though, when she collapsed against him, chuckling with the high of her recent orgasm.

“That,” Will said, stroking her hair, “was amazing.”

Emily laughed, a light and lazy sound. She couldn’t agree more.


End file.
